Lips
by girlreadsalot
Summary: "He can't hear you." The nurse said abruptly. She was facing Dean as she spoke, her back to Castiel. "What?" Dean asked, frowning. "What do you mean?" "He's deaf."
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dean. Seriously?"

Dean Winchester made a caveman-like sound as he tried to wave his brother away. "Sam, just go without me or something." He said tiredly. He had gotten home late from a party the previous night apparently, Thirsty Thursday was a bad idea in every aspect.

"No way, you know what Bobby will do if he finds out you stayed home with a hangover." The fifteen year old said, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned in the doorway.

The thought of hearing the grinder and the electric riveter all day made the oldest Winchester brother groan. "Okay, I'm up." He said, sighing in defeat. He sat up in bed, realizing that he was completely dressed from the previous night, his boots still laced up. He glanced at his alarm clock and sighed, he didn't have time to shower or change. He rose from the bed, his head throbbing and said, "Alright, Sammy. Let's go."

They pulled into the school parking lot, Dean flinched as Sam slammed the door. "Hey," He called after his brother's extremely tall, lanky form as the kid walked away. "Watch it! I just repainted her!"

He got out, unpleased with the way the rain wasn't actually rain. It was just a cold mist that seemed to cling to him. As he walked towards the school, he could think of a thousand things he'd rather have been doing instead of sitting in class. He pushed through the double doors and was hastily heading for his locker when he ran into somebody.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled, his dark head bent. His blue eyes flickered across Dean's face for a moment.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean replied, leaving the kid standing there. He was in too bad of a mood to make friends. Although, the kid did seem rather familiar. He just couldn't place a face with the name.

He suffered through the first two periods of the day, English and History. By the time he was walking towards the gym he was actually feeling better. He scaled the polished bleachers and sat with his two best friends, Crowley and Balthazar. Two years ago he'd never have been caught dead with the pair of them, but he'd changed and suddenly he was one of the biggest assholes at Samuel Colt High.

"You look rough, Dean." Balthazar chuckled as he watched kids playing basketball. "What's wrong? Can't you handle your alcohol like a real man?"

"Shut up." Dean scowled, but ended up chuckling anyway. "It was your idea to do Thirsty Thursday. You know I don't like to do anything half-assed."

Balthazar chuckled.

The three of them sat up there and watched the kids playing basketball. None of it Dean found particularly interesting. He leaned back, twiddling his thumbs.

A basketball came soaring through the air, narrowly missing Dean's head. He snagged it out of the air and caught it. 'Watch it!" He snarled, before setting it down beside him. He scanned the floor for the potential throwers, but didn't find them. His green eyes paused on the boy from earlier, the kid he'd had collision with in the hall. "Who is that kid?"

"That's Castiel Novak." Crowley replied.

Right. Dean remembered now. He had seen him around previously, his nose usually buried in a book, but the ending of last year, and the beginning of this year he hadn't seen him at all. "Did he move and then come back?" Dean asked.

"I dunno."

The bell rang and the gym cleared out fairly fast, but Castiel was still skimming through charts or something.

"Kid!" Crowley shouted, trying to get his attention. When that didn't have an effect he hollered two more times. "See if that bastard gets away with ignoring me." He snarled before throwing the basketball.

Dean watched, somewhat fascinated as the orange ball soared through the air. Just as the kid looked up, the orange ball hit him right in the face, knocking him on his ass.

While Crowley and Balthazar howled with laughter as they walked away, Dean stared at the kid while his grin slipped away. His nose was gushing.

Dean hurried up and crouched in front of Castiel. "Hey, are you alright?"

His blue eyes were huge as he stared at Dean. He brought a trembling hand up to his face, the pale color intensified by the blood that was gushing down it. "I-I—did you need me?" He frowned.

"They were just being jerks. C'mon." Dean said helping the boy up to his feet. "Let's get you to the nurse."

Dean led him to the nurse's office, letting him sit on the cot while he explained what happened. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his jacket pockets as she tended to him.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at Castiel. She pressed an icepack into his hands and told him in a soft voice—so quiet Dean couldn't even hear it—to press it over his nose.

"He got hit in the face by a basketball." Dean said, feeling guilty. It had been his friends who had done it. For some reason, Dean felt obligated to apologize to Castiel for what his friends had done. He half turned away from the boy. "Hey, I'm really sorry. My friends are—"

"He can't hear you." The nurse said abruptly. She was facing Dean as she spoke, her back to Castiel.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"He's deaf."

Dean could remember times where he'd seen Castiel having conversations with teachers and other students. How he listened intently during class and had even played in the marching band. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He got sick last spring and lost his hearing because of it."

"How do I apologize with the hands?" He asked stupidly. He couldn't remember the name of it.

"No need. He can read lips and speak."

Dean felt like a bigger asshole now that he knew Castiel was deaf. When the nurse left the room Dean went over and crouched in front of the kid. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. My friends are…well, they're dicks."

Castiel looked down at him with intense blue eyes. His deep voice sounded a little nasal when he replied. "You're Dean Winchesser, right?"

Dean nodded, that was close enough.

"What are you doing hanging out with those guys anyway?" Castiel asked him. "You used to hang out with a decent crowd."

Dean thought back, that was before Jess and Adam were killed in the car crash. He'd kind of turned to the only people that would embrace him at that time. Even if those people were the assholes of the school. Dean shrugged. "I didn't have anybody else to hang out with."

Castiel looked like he understood.

"Yeah." Dean said, feeling awkward and inadequate. "Um, so, you're okay then?"

Those dark blue eyes stared at Dean's lips, the kid's head tilted, lips slightly parted. "Yes." He said, as if he had to consider it before actually answering.

Dean nodded, turning to leave, but Castiel said, "You can hang out with me any time you want."

Dean turned back to him, considering the offer. "Okay." He said, offering a small smile. He left and went to his next class, wondering to himself how the hell he'd made a new friend out of hitting him in the face with a basketball.

* * *

By his last class of the day, Dean was feeling just a little better. He excused himself from Math class to use the toilet. He was washing his hands when a figure in a tan coat came in, rushing past him. Just from a quick glance in the mirror he noticed the dark haired, blue-eyed, impeccably dressed, Castiel and he looked a little too flustered.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Dean asked. He was standing outside of the handicapped stall waiting for a reply. "Right, duh. He's deaf." Dean saw his legs and sneakers resting against the tile floor and took a risk in assuming that the door was unlocked and he was sitting on the floor. He nudged it open.

Castiel looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks, his blue eyes extraordinarily blue from the red that was surrounding them. He had his cell phone in his hand, like he was getting ready to call someone. "What?" He snapped, his voice thick with tears.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, frowning as he crouched in front of the other boy again.

"I should have littened to my father." He said bitterly.

"About?"

"He wanted me to stay home this year and get a private tutor." Castiel said. "No, jus' had to come back here and try to be valedictorian." His phone buzzed and his blue eyes tore away from Dean to look at the screen. With a sigh of frustration, Castiel dropped his phone in his lap. "Gabriel won't come get me."

"You want to go home?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, staring at his hands.

Dean was itching to know what had happened to upset him so much, but he wasn't looking. So, he gently nudged Castiel's shoulder to get him to look up. "What happened?" Dean asked when his green eyes were finally met with Castiel's blue ones.

"Your "friends" are being dicks." Castiel said scowling.

Dean was filled once again with the strange desire to make sure that Castiel was being taken care of. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"You would do dat for me?"

Dean nodded.

"What about your class?"

He shrugged, standing up straight and giving a wolfy smirk to Castiel. He held his hand out to offer the other boy up. "It's just Math. I don't think Mr. Chekov expects any less of me, anyway."

Castiel took Dean's hand and rose to his feet, smiling. "You are something else, Dean Winchesser."

Dean smiled back at him and led him out one of the back doors to the school, then across the parking lot to his car. "Where do you live?" He asked as he drove down the street. He waited for an answer, but when none came he frowned. He clanked over at Castiel, who was staring out the windshield.

Deaf, right.

"Where do you live?" Dean asked, this time turning his head so Castiel could see his mouth.

"Fifteenth street, at de end."

Dean nodded and drove there, stopping out front of the wrought-iron gates. "There you go." He said smiling at Castiel.

"Thank you." Castiel said. He extended his hand, to shake Dean's when he pulled it away he left a piece of paper. "That's my number. Make sure you text. Don't call."

"I will." Dean assured him.

Castiel smiled back at him and shut the door to his car before turning and pushing open the gate.

Dean stared down at the number in his hand, wondering if he'd just been hit on by a deaf guy. "Nah." He said with a shake of his head as he put the car in reverse. Castiel was just a guy looking for a friend. It just so happened, Dean was looking for one too


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites and reviews! It really made my day! :) I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to switch from Dean to Castiel's POV just to keep things interesting. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

Castiel scowled down at his notes, then down at his textbook. His advanced chemistry teacher had put him near the back of the classroom, which had made it difficult for him to read the teacher's lips in order to receive adequate notes. So, he had resolved to skimming his textbook, writing down anything that seemed to pop out at him.

His lights flickered on and then off an excessive amount of times. Sighing, Castiel sat back in his chair, which squeaked underneath him. Castiel couldn't hear the snapping and groaning from the chair, but he knew from years of sitting in it that it would do so. It had done it ever since Gabriel and Michael had played around in it and just about broke it.

"What do you need, Gabe?" Castiel asked his older brother, who was leaning on the doorframe with an amused look.

"How was school?"

"Fine." Castiel said, hoping that he sounded annoyed. His face certainly portrayed it. "Why do you ask?"

"You texted me at two-thirty." Gabriel said standing up straight and coming into the room just a little bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Castiel frowned, trying to remember where he'd been at two-thirty. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you made when I asked you to come and get me. I didn't tink that would test your patience that much."

"Te_xt_ed." Gabriel annunciated, slowly.

"Oh." Castiel said. "People were just being jerks."

"Please tell me you didn't do that creepy thing, Cassie."

Castiel raised a brow at his older brother. "What 'creepy' thing are you referring to?" Castiel didn't think was creepy, although he could have been wrong.

"That thing where you stand there and watch people?"

Castiel blinked at him, knowing that Gabriel hadn't said "washed". "It's not like I haff a choice." He was fairly sure he knew what Gabe was talking about. Ever since he went deaf, he had become fascinated with watching people. They way they interacted, the expressions on their faces, how just flicking a strand of hair behind one's ear, or biting one's lip meant so much, despite the fact that it was something people did every day.

"Whatever, dinner is done. If you're hungry come eat." Gabriel said, his amber eyes boring into Castiel's blue ones before he left.

Castiel sighed, shutting his notebooks. Figuring out isotopes would have to wait until later. He stretched, and pushed the crippled chair back under his desk. He walked down the pale-carpeted stairs, remembering the soft padding sounds his feet used to make when he would finally venture from his bedroom after doing homework.

"Pizza again?" He asked Gabriel as he took two slices from the box on the polished counter. He glanced over his shoulder to see what his brother's reply would be. "Dad would be appalled if he knew how horribly we ate while he was gone."

"If he really cared he'd send somebody to babysit." He pulled up a seat across the island bar from Castiel. "He'll be home in a few days from his business trip."

Castiel rolled his blue eyes. "I hope he doesn't get sick. Those stuffy bidness tight-wads are full of diseases."

"Don't be like that, Castiel." Gabriel chastised. "It's not dad's fault you got sick."

Castiel glared down at his pizza as if the greasy, pepperoni and mushroom covered dish had done him some sort of personal injustice. Gabriel was wrong. If his father would have let him stay home and finish writing his paper for English, he never would have been drug to that stuffy party, where he'd gotten sick.

Castiel wanted to get up and leave the house for a little bit, just to let his anger simmer down. He looked up, to see Gabe staring intently at him with his amber eyes. "Finish eating and then head out."

Castiel dove into the pizza, eating it as fast as possible before grabbing his tan trench coat off the rack and making a beeline for the door. He paused as he felt something rush past his head. His blue eyes snapped to Gabriel, glaring at him.

Gabriel held up his cellphone, a brow quirked at his younger brother. Gabriel was reminding Castiel to have his cell phone on vibrate so he could feel it if he received at text message.

Stifling an eye roll, Castiel nodded before pushing open front door and heading outside.

He'd picked an absolutely miserable day to go for a walk. The rain was coming down in thick streams, but he didn't care. What was the worst that could happen? Would he get sick again and lose his sight too. Then he'd be Helen Keller.

Castiel headed off in the downpour, no umbrella, and no destination in particular. Normally, he'd go to the park, sit on a bench and watch people, loosing himself in his thoughts. Nobody would be at the park on a day like today, though.

He just stuffed his hands in his pockets, ducked his head and sloshed down the street. He glanced up, looking where he was going. He momentarily considered ducking into the diner for a milkshake, but shook his head at the thought. He wasn't exactly hungry after wolfing down three slices of pizza.

Castiel stopped as headlights lit him up from behind, throwing his shadow into a stretched-out figure in front of him. He turned when the car didn't keep driving. He pushed his dark, sopping wet hair back from his blue eyes as he saw Dean Winchester lean across the front seat of his car to crank down the window. He gestured for Castiel to come closer.

Castiel smiled on the inside. Maybe Dean would want to be friends with him? Castiel walked towards the car, leaning on the window, still outside.

"Get in?" Dean offered, a brow raised as he had a friendly smile on his face.

Castiel shook his head.

"C'mon, it's pouring out there."

It was boring walking by himself, Castiel agreed internally. But, he gnawed on his lip, considering Dean's offer.

"You're getting soaked."

He smiled and opened the door to Dean's sleek black car. "Um, thank you." He said as he buckled his seatbelt as water dripped from his saturated hair and into his eyes.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" Dean asked, looking at him before reaching down and putting the car in gear.

"I was going for a walk." Castiel mumbled.

"In the rain?"

"I neated to cool off."

Dean didn't say anything else, just nodded his head and turned up the heater in the car.

Castiel stared at Dean's lips, waiting for him to say something. Nothing else came, not until he pulled into a parking lot of the diner Castiel had contemplated stopping in at earlier. "Are you coming in?"

Castiel nodded, deciding that he would go have a milkshake with the oldest Winchester. He stepped out into the rain once more before shutting the door to Dean's car. He followed him inside and slid into a booth across from him.

Dean ordered his milkshake, then Castiel ordered his.

"Is that your car?" Castiel asked, the way Dean was staring at him was unnerving. He just wanted to ease the tension he could practically see on his face.

Dean nodded. "It was my dad's but," Dean swallowed. It was easy to see on his face that the subject of his father must have not been a very good one. "He died."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Cas."

"Cats?" Castiel asked, frowning. He sat back against the back of the booth, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Dean curiously. "Why cats?"

Dean's face instantly transformed. Crinkles appeared in the corners of his dark green eyes, his teeth showing, his body convulsing as he laughed. "No," He said shaking his head. He pulled a napkin out of the shiny dispenser by the window and wrote something on it, then slid it across the table at him.

Castiel looked down at the unique handwriting, a smile playing at his features. "Cas." He repeated.

"Castiel is a bit of a mouthful." Dean said, bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck like he was insecure. A slight blush crept up Dean's collar.

"It's better than Cassie. That's what my brother calls me."

Dean chuckled again, thanking the waitress as she dropped off their milkshakes.

"Did you get in trouble for skipping Mat?" Castiel asked before sipping on his chocolate malt. He stared intently at Dean's lips while he waited for a response.

"Bobby," Dean said after he swallowed. "Gave me the what-for, but he didn't actually yell at me. I don't think he expected anything less." He picked his cherry off the top of his milkshake, bit off the bright red fruit before saying, "Watch this." And popping the stem in his mouth.

"Are you going to knot it?" Castiel asked, an amused look crossing his features.

Dean's face worked into the most comical expressions while he worked over the stem in his mouth. Castiel couldn't help but look at the way his jaw worked, how his lightly freckled nose scrunched, his green eyes opening and closing with concentration. Finally, he pulled a successfully knotted stem out of his mouth, placing it on his napkin. He gave Castiel a satisfied grin.

Castiel laughed back at him.

For the first time in a long time, Castiel was actually enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, so many follows! You guys are great! Seriously, it makes my day so much better! That means I must be doing something right, but feel free to let me know in a review! Also, I just read a story called Twist and Shout, and it seriously made me cry. If you want the link feel free to message me on goddamnityouassbutts on tumblr!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes boring into Dean as they sped down the highway.

"It's your senior year." Dean said, turning his head enough for Castiel to read his mouth. "You mean to tell me you weren't going to go to the bonfire?"

"I've never been there." Castiel said.

Dean hadn't been planning on going, but now he was just because Sam was on the football team and the bonfire was kind of their show.

"I think you'll like it." Dean parked his car in the parking lot of the Roadhouse. Jo was one of Dean's close friends, and her mother—and owner—of Roadhouse was nice enough to let people park their cars there so they could walk in the parade.

Castiel grinned at him. "It seems like your kind of ting. Burning things, possibly burning off your eyebrows, dat kind a thing."

Dean frowned at him. "One time, Cas!" He said holding up an index finger. "That was just one time!"

Castiel let out a laugh and Dean's scowl slipped off of his features. The other boy's laugh had that effect on him. Dean didn't know how, and he had no idea why, but he was okay with it. There was something gratifying about hearing the kid who had nearly cried on the first day of school genuinely laugh.

"Dean!" Jo shouted from where she stood in the bed of a pickup truck, waving her hands. "C'mere!"

Dean glanced behind him at Cas, jerking his head in Jo's direction and started walking, knowing that Castiel would follow him. He leaned against the green ford, "What's going on, Jo?"

"Are you going to ride with us?" She asked, her green eyes wide in excitement.

Without thinking twice, Dean climbed into the bed of the truck with a handful of other seniors. He glanced down and saw Castiel standing with his hands in his coat pockets, interested in an orange leave that was skittering across the pavement in the slight October breeze. "Listen," He said, turning to Jo. "Can he ride with us?"

"Sure!" Jo exclaimed. "Castiel, come on up!"

Castiel's gaze was now fixed on the football players, who were being extra rowdy.

Dean sighed, taking a piece of bubble gum from Jo's bag of candy. He tossed it gently, as if not to hurt him and hit Castiel in the chest.

Castie's dark blue eyes snapped to him, something dark under the confused expression in his eyes.

"Dude?" Dean said, holding his hands up. He slightly nodded his head toward the back of the truck, signaling for Castiel to climb in.

The pair of them had begun to spend a lot of time together ever since the night at the diner. They had easily spent the majority of the past three weeks in each other's company. Dean was starting to realize that Castiel would catch the smallest gestures and subconscious movements Dean hadn't even known he made and interpret them. Like one time Dean's jaw had twitched in irritation as Sam came in and stole the reminder of his soda, the movement was hardly noticeable, but Castiel had offered to get him a new one anyway.

Castiel climbed into the back with him, crammed shoulder-to-shoulder with Dean and a few other people. "Dean," He said uncomfortably, his blue eyes inches from Dean's own. "This situation…it makes me uncomfortable."

Dean wanted to remind Castiel of his personal space, but it wasn't like he was going to be able to move over with so many people in the bed of the truck. "You'll be fine, Cas." Dean said, clapping the other boy on the back.

"Alright, hold on!" Ash drawled from the driver's seat as he put the truck into drive before easing out onto the main street of Lawrence, Kansas. He slowed to a near crawl behind the junior class in their truck.

It was fascinating to Dean how people in a small town like Lawrence gathered for the strangest things. Both sides of the road were crowded with people, all adorning the school colors, some even enthusiastic enough to paint their faces. They were cheering and yelling and screaming as candy was tossed into the air at there feet.

He couldn't help the smile that broke out upon his face as he tossed candy. He looked beside him to see Castiel's blue eyes wide with amazement, his mouth dropped open into a smile. Dean pressed a handful of the cheap candy into Castiel's palm, then tossed some, while looking at him.

Castiel threw the candy, laughing silently. His face was alight with each grin that had spread on a small child's face.

Dean, for the first time, really wished Castiel could hear it. The shrieks of little kids, the laughter of his fellow classmates, the cheering from the cheerleaders in the front, the bleating of fire truck sirens ahead of them, and the shouting of the football players. Then, as they neared the bonfire Dean wished Cas could hear the roar of the flames as the wood crackled within it.

When the truck stopped Dean nudged Castiel, "C'mon." He said before hopping over the side and landing on the pavement. They pushed their way through the crowd to get as close to the roaring fire as possible so they could hear the football coach's speech. Well, so Dean could hear it anyway.

It hadn't been until after they had found the perfect spot did Dean realize he'd been holding onto Castiel's sleeve, tugging him along by his arm. Dean dropped it, rubbing the back of his neck as his face flushed. He hoped Cas hadn't seen it.

"You okay?" He mouthed at the deaf boy.

Castiel gnawed on his lip, but nodded slowly, the flames reflected in his extraordinary blue eyes.

Dean nodded, stuffing his hands in his jacket. He didn't know why. The two of them were close enough to the fire to feel the heat radiating off it as if they were standing on the surface of the sun. Dean had only been stopped from getting closer by the firefighters in their full gear standing in a protective circle between the cheerleaders and the fire.

The football players unceremoniously dropped the "coffin" (just a wooden box with nothing in it) on the ground. Coach Henrickson climbed up on top of it, flicking on his microphone after the national anthem and the alma mater had been sung. "Alright, I'm really excited about this year." Henrickson said, moving into a long spiel about how they were going to crush the county rivals, the Monaco Mustangs.

"Dean," A voice hissed in his left ear.

Dean glanced around to see Balthazar grinning up at him. "What's up?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the coach.

"There's going to be a hell of a bash at my place tonight. You're welcome to come, darling."

Dean shifted a little where he stood, seeing that the movement had caused Castiel to look at him. "Maybe, I don't know. I might have other plans."

The truth was that he'd been doing really well since he had stopped hanging out with Balthazar and Crowley. Castiel had helped him get his grades up by studying with him, and he had been in a better mood in general.

"Well," Balthazar said straightening up, looking between Dean and Castiel, "If you decide that your bollocks haven't completely dropped off feel free to come by. We'll be out all night."

Dean rolled his eyes as the blond disappeared into the melee.

Castiel didn't ask questions, he just turned his attention now to the roiling huddle of football players, who were getting ready to throw the crate into the bonfire.

Dean nudged the other boy with his elbow. "What are your plans for the night?"

Castiel looked at him curiously. "I don't 'ave any. Why?"

"Do you want to go to a party later?"

At this Castiel paled a little bit, and shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno, Dean." His blue eyes flickered around. "Ibe never been to one before."

"You've never been to a bonfire _or_ a party?"

"No."

Dean smiled at him, "It's going to be a great time. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'd like to give a special thanks to KFArtyLover for reviewing the last chapter! It makes me so incredibly happy! I'm glad so many of you are following/Favorited it! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

_**New Note: I fixed the last few words in the last sentence. They accidentally got cut off.**_

* * *

The arrived at Balthazar's, Castiel's blue eyes taking everything in. The air inside the rather large house was sticky and smelled like a sweaty pair of gym socks soaked in booze. Castiel wrinkled his nose at the stench, but told Dean that he would be willing to drive Dean home if he got too intoxicated.

"I don't plan on getting too carried away." Dean assured him, his face tipped in Castiel's direction, but his green eyes roaming over the pulsing mass of bodies in the room. "I'm going to get a beer, you can come with me if you want."

Castiel nodded, he wondered what it sounded like. Judging from the looks of things it would have been pretty loud. Dean had looked like he was nearly shouting when he was talking to Castiel, and the way the vase on the bookshelf vibrated the music had to have been loud.

He followed Dean, the other boy fairly easy to see in the crowd, considering he was taller than most. Shoving his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, he accidentally bumped into somebody, causing beer to run down his front. "I am so sorry." He said, looking at the girl. He was careful to enunciate clearly.

The girl's expression changed from one of rage, to a seductive smirk. She pressed a hand over Castiel's jacket, smoothing down the collar. "Normally I'd be angry. But you're so sexy it makes it kind of hard."

Castiel swallowed as he stared at her fingers as they walked their way up his chest, then he looked at her face. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing appealing about having a random hookup with a drunk girl. "Um, I'm gonna go." He mumbled before taking a few steps back, his blue eyes frantically looking for Dean.

Eventually, she shoved his way to the edge of the room, where there were hardly any people. The large mahogany table was shoved into a corner, along with the chairs that went along with it. This must have been Balthazar's dining room. Castiel could recognize a fancy dining room without fail.

That meant the kitchen had to be somewhere near. He slipped through a wooden door, and was greeted by the sights of a kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dean leaning on the counter, talking to Balthazar.

When he saw Castiel, Dean turned and grinned at him. "Look who finally showed up! What happened to you? I thought you were right behind me."

"A girl." Castiel mumbled, reaching for a bottle of soda from one of the coolers.

"And?"

"I accidentally knocked her drink out of her 'and." Castiel looked at Dean. There wasn't much to tell. "I apologized, but I tink more of it got on me dan her."

He watched as Balthazar tossed his head back, laughing. "He's a charmer." The words weren't for Castiel, but he could still see them.

Castiel rolled his blue eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his now smelly trench coat. "I will be out there." He said nodding his head towards back towards the pulsing dining room. Not waiting for Dean to acknowledge that he'd heard him, Castiel went back and sat at one of the chairs at the table, which was still in the corner.

He watched the dancing people, their cares all cast away. He was most fascinated in watching girls. Not in a perverted way, but the way that they would grab their hair and bunch it up at the nape of their necks before letting it tumble down their backs again. How they were constantly in motion, their hair swishing behind them, their mouths open as they laughed, the way their eyes would gleam if they found somebody they were interested in.

Castiel took another drink of his pop, then blinked, looking at the can. Something tasted off with it. It kind of burned when he swallowed, his head felt a little funny for a few seconds after. Almost like when he'd drink champagne at one of his father's dinner parties. He looked around, the nearest person to him was Meg Masters, holding a bottle of liquor, but she was talking to Crowley, not looking at him.

Castiel dismissed it and took another drink, maybe he was going crazy. When he finished off the can he felt a little funny, like the blood was buzzing in his veins, but it didn't matter. He was actually having fun at this party. He went to the kitchen, got another can of soda, cracked it open before setting it down to watch as a girl whizzed past him, followed by a guy. They were obviously playing around.

Something touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. Castiel whirled around to see Dean, smiling at him. He was obviously enjoying himself, the light behind his green eyes was bright, his smile genuine. "Come with me. We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Castiel asked, allowing himself to be tugged towards another door in the kitchen. When they reached it he stopped. "I forgot my pop." He returned back to it and picked it up, frowning. He swore he had drank more than that, why had it felt so full? Once again, Castiel ignored it and met back up with Dean.

"It's upstairs."

When they got upstairs there were several people sitting in a circle, an empty vodka bottle sitting between them.

Dean gestured for Castiel to sit down, so he did. Crossing his legs in front of him, gazing at the people in the circle expectantly.

"Here are the rules," Balthazar said with a grin. "If you spin the bottle and don't want to kiss who it lands on you have to take off an article of clothing." He cut off somebody who was about to say something, "And _no_, it has to be both socks. Not one at a time, Garth" He reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on a girl with red hair.

The two of them leaned forward and gave a quick peck on the lips, before she sat down and wiped her lips.

"Sorry, love. I know you don't swing that way." Balthazar told her with a wink.

The girl rolled her eyes and took her turn.

The bottom line was that the more the game went on the stranger Castiel felt. He felt…_drunk_, which was strange because he was only drinking soda.

The bottle landed on him and he saw the girl from earlier grin at him, but Castiel rolled his eyes and took off his trench coat, tossing it behind him. The rejection in her eyes was clear as she sat back on her heels.

Castiel reached forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Meg. He was about to shed his tie, when she grasped him by the face and kissed him on the lips.

He felt like he was being smothered, he didn't like it at all! He tried to pull away, but she was holding his face too tight. When she pulled back, her face still close to his she mouthed, "Want me to spike your drink a little more?"

Castiel's blue eyes widened as he looked at the two empty cans beside him. _That _was why he felt drunk. Meg had been spiking his drinks all night! He glanced at Dean to see if he had caught what she'd said, but he was too busy flirting shamelessly with Bela.

Not long after, Castiel was down to just his boxers. When the bottle landed on him the last time he groaned, looking around to see who had spun it.

Body language was very important. You didn't realize how much you noticed it when you had the ability to hear, but when that was taken away from you, you picked up on actions much quicker.

Like, Castiel had begun to notice things about Dean after they had started spending a lot of time together. When Dean was anxious he rubbed the back of his neck, his green eyes would glance down at the ground quickly before looking back at your face. He'd put an uneasy smirk on his face to try to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable, but the glint in his eyes really told the truth.

Dean was doing all of those things now. It had been him.

"You better kiss him, Dean." Balthazar chuckled. "I don't want any streaking at this party."

Castiel swallowed uneasily, his blue eyes wide as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Dean crawled halfway across the circle before looking at Cas softly. "You, uh, don't have to do this. You can leave the game."

If Castiel could hear he would have known that Dean had mouthed it so he wouldn't draw attention to them.

Castiel didn't pull back, but let Dean lean in and slowly kiss him. The stubble of their cheeks brushed together as the soft lips met. The kiss hadn't been anything extraordinary, but it left Castiel's heart beating in his chest.

He panicked. "I gotta go." He said, quickly gathering up his clothes and pulling them on as he hurried down the hall. Because the kitchen seemed like the less chaotic place in the house, that was where he escaped to.

He leaned against the counter breathlessly, running a hand through his sweaty hair. How had Balthazar's house gotten so swelteringly hot so fast? He needed something to drink. He went to the coolers, but there was no soda left, just beer. He didn't care, he needed anything.

When he finished it, he had another, his thirst not quite quenched. His blue eyes looked up as he saw Dean walking towards him.

"Hey," Dean said, "Ready to go home?"

Castiel nodded and attempted to walk forward, but only succeeded in staggering into the center island. "Yes, we can leave as soon as da room stans still." He slurred, partially because of his deafness, the other part was his drunkenness.

"Dude, are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes…" He considered it briefly. "No."

"Why?"

"I feel like I found a liquor store and drank it."

He leaned on Dean for support all the way to the car before Dean unceremoniously flopped him into the backseat.

"I don't get to ride shotgun?" Castiel asked, trying to sit up.

"No." Dean's jaw twitched in irritation. "You get to lay down back there. If you puke, your ass is scrubbing it out in the morning."

Castiel hadn't really paid attention to what Dean had said. He was too drunk.

He didn't remember how he had gotten in Dean's house, just that he was having difficulty mastering the stairs. Dean looked a little freaked out, but the only thing he said was, "Here's my bed, go to sleep."

Castiel lay on the bed, fully dressed, looking up at him. "Tankss, Dean." He slurred, before his blue eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HAPPY DESTIEL DAY! I wasn't going to post today, but HEY! It's been five years since Castiel gripped Dean's fine ass and raised him from Perdition! I HAD to! Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. It made my day so much better! 3 A special thanks to: AugustPhoenix (I fixed the end of the chapter, by the way!), RoxyGirl24, and KFArtyLover (yes,it made sense. This is me thanking you for the thanks you thanked me for XD haha)_**

**_Read and enjoy my preciouses ;)_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Girlreadsalot_**

* * *

_Why is it so goddamned hot_? Dean asked himself. He opened his eyes, and saw a pale, smooth back, mere inches from his face. He sat up, realizing that he had his arm slung over Castiel. His face flushing, he pulled his arm away jerkily.

Had they been _spooning_?

Dean was still trying to make sense of it all when Castiel sat up quickly, his blue eyes darting around frantically.

"Hey," Dean said softly, reaching to touch the other boy's arm. To settle him. "You're alright. You're at my house."

Dean remembered the previous night. The party. The kiss. Dragging Castiel's drunk ass back to his house. Putting Castiel in his bed, then having to change the boy's clothes when he puked on himself. Which, explained why Cas was half-naked, wearing Dean's pajama pants.

"Don't ever drink again." Dean grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Castiel squinted at him, wincing because the sunlight streaming through the window didn't help his hangover, no doubt. "Why am I?" He asked, gesturing to his appearance.

"You puked on yourself last night. You nearly choked to death. Your clothes are in the wash, though."

Castiel groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Going dere was not a good idea, Dean."

"You drinking was not a good idea."

He noticed Castiel's blue eyes were shut, the boy hadn't heard him. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Meg spiked my sodas."

Dean felt a flash of rage go through him as he looked at Castiel sharply. "What?"

Castiel nodded.

"I'm going to kill her."

"It's not a big deal, Dean." Castiel said sitting up. His dark hair was a mess, his blue eyes were a little bloodshot, there was a decent stubble on his jaw and cheekbones.

"Go take a shower," Dean said rising from his seat. He crossed the room pulled a towel from his dresser, tossing it at the deaf boy. "Feel free to use—" He remembered that he still had his back turned and Castiel had no idea what Dean was actually saying. So, he turned around to face him. "Feel free to use shampoo and stuff you find in there. Grab a fresh razor from the cabinet, too. I'm going to go down and start breakfast. Any requests?"

At the mention of food, Castiel grabbed his stomach in a grimace before he wordlessly shook his head. Then, he grabbed the towel and stalked off towards the bathroom.

Dean went downstairs, still in his pajamas. He was aware that his light brown hair was a mess, that he probably had some drool on the side of his face, and smelled faintly like alcohol. He didn't care. He wasn't hung over, but he was hungry and that was enough incentive to get his ass out of bed for breakfast.

"You're finally awake." Bobby observed from the stool at the kitchen counter. His large hands picked up a steaming mug of coffee. "Where did you go last night?"

"Bathazar's." Dean said, opening the fridge to look for something to make for breakfast.

"Well, you sounded like a goddamned herd of elephants clambering up the stairs last night."

"That was Cas." Dean said, deciding on toaster waffles. "He got drunk, so I brought him here."

"Where is he now?"

"Upstairs in the shower. His clothes are in the wash."

Bobby didn't say anything, just took a long pull of his coffee.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked, waiting for his waffles to spring themselves out of the toaster. He didn't like it when Bobby got really quiet. It usually meant that there was work to be done at the garage.

"I was thinking that I was going to make you sweat the alcohol out of your system," Bobby said, his eyes glancing back to Dean. A smile lit his features. "But, you're responsible enough that I don't have to. I'm proud of you, Dean."

Dean smiled back at him, his heart swelling. He had never really been told that somebody had been proud of him before. Sure, Bobby had said it once or twice, but the tone of his voice made it ten times better.

Grinning, Dean pulled his waffles out of the toaster, slapped some peanut butter on them, added syrup, and swiped a fork out of the drawer. He was about to head back to his bedroom, but remembered that Cas probably wanted some Tylenol and something to drink.

When he got upstairs he set the glass of water and the two pills on the nightstand before sitting cross-legged on his bed, his stomach growling at the sight and scent of the delicious waffles before him.

Castiel came in, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and some jeans that hugged his legs. He finished toweling off his hair and held it out to Dean. "Where would you like this?"

"Hamper." He said, around a mouthful of food. Just to make sure Castiel understood, he jerked his chin towards the closet where his laundry basket was.

Castiel sat down on the bed, facing Dean, running a hand through his still damp hair. He accepted the water and medication when it was given to him. His blue eyes looked at Dean, "What happened last night? Everyfing is a bit…fizzy."

"Well, we went to Balthazar's and we parted ways for a little bit. When I found you later you were kind of tipsy. We, uh, went upstairs and played spin the bottle, you got hammered, and I brought you home." Dean skimmed over the part where Castiel had been forced to kiss Meg, and practically naked when he had kissed Dean.

"I remember kissing Meg." Castiel's brow hardened a little, his blue eyes narrow. At first in spite, but then in curiosity. "I tink I remember something about…us." His face blushed, but he didn't look away from Dean. "Did we...kiss?"

"Yeah." And Dean would be damned if he hadn't stayed up all night thinking about it. "Cas, I get it if you didn't want to. It was just a game, right?"

"Yeah." Castiel said quietly, staring at his hands. "Just a game." He gave Dean a small smile, but it didn't meet his sparkling eyes like it usually did. "I just wanna tank you for taking care of me lasnight."

"No problem. I know you'd do it for me, right?"

"Of course I would."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Is Bobby making you go to work today?"

Dean shook his head. "Why have you got something planned?"

"We could watch a movie?" Castiel offered, his eyes hopeful. He looked adorable with his hair mussed up, his face like a puppy.

"You're deaf." Dean said, not wanting to break Cas's good mood.

"Subtitles?"

Dean felt like an idiot, but he rose to take his plate down. "I'll see what I dig up. Do you have any idea what you want to watch?"

Castiel shook his head. "Whateber you pick will be fine."

Dean smiled a little to himself as he descended the stairs. He had noticed that Castiel messed his words up more with Dean than he did when other people were around. He had noticed that when he was in front of other people Castiel always took time and thought carefully about his words. It was somewhat nice to know that Cas trusted Dean enough to not pay as much attention to the way he spoke. It was like their friendship had reached a new level.

"Avengers?" Dean offered, coming up the stairs. He nearly face-palmed himself. No matter how loud he called out Castiel wouldn't be able to hear him. When he got in the room he held up the DVD for Castiel to see.

Cas grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. The deaf boy had drawn the blinds to block the harsh sunlight out of the bedroom. "Iron Man is my favorite."

Dean put the movie in and turned to him. "Batman."

"Dey aren't eben from da same universe!" Castiel argued, a small tilt to his lips.

Dean remembered the way those lips had felt pressed against his own the previous night. How the kiss had been a quick, mere peck on the lips, but the feeling of Castiel's smooth lips were ingrained into his memory.

"So? He's still my favorite."

"Well," Castiel sighed, flopping back onto the pillows. He frowned a little bit, Dean could see him trying to figure out his next words. Sure, he'd gotten more comfortable with his speech issues around Dean, but when he knew he messed up a sentence really bad the deaf boy like to try and fix them. "_Th_ey still have the same superpowers."

"What's that?"

"Money."

"Ah yes," Dean said crawling into the bed beside him. "Money is indeed the best superpower."

They watched the movie for quite some time, when Dean finally nudged Cas's leg to turn his blue eyes from the screen to his lips. "I have to admit, I like Iron Man's style." Batman was nowhere near as witty as Tony Stark.

Cas nodded in agreement. "I think I should grow my hair out like Thor."

Dean laughed, shaking his head at the mental image of Castiel with hair long. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I know, I was kidding." Dean could feel Cas studying his face carefully. "Why is dat?"

"You have the whole bed-head look going for you." Dean said, reaching out and ruffling Castiel's already messy locks. "The ladies love that."

"It hasn't been working for me so far."

Dean laughed, crossing his arms over himself. "All in good time. All in good time."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seriously, my readers are the best! Thank you guys :) A special thanks to: RoxyGirl24, Larkafree (welcome!), and dancingonthehorizon (I don't think I've seen your name before, so welcome as well!). I'm sorry to say that your feelings may be crushed after this chapter and I'm sorry! But, trust me when I say it's for the good of the plot. Well, it's mostly for their next kiss. I'm not sure when it'll happen, but just be ready for it! **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

Castiel usually saw Dean briefly before homeroom, then again later when the two of them walked to gym together, but the other boy had been absent all day. Cas assumed he was sick, because Dean didn't seem like the type of person to avoid his friends.

As he changed back into his regular clothes he wondered if Dean _was_ actually avoiding him. After all, Castiel had probably embarrassed him at Balthazar's party the other night. The thought of ruining his only friendship made Castiel more than a little upset. Dean had been nothing but kind to him from the first day they had met.

He walked through the halls, his blue eyes drifting over everybody and everything as he passed. Signs advertising yearbooks, hastily taped to lockers and students talking and passing each other.

Castiel stopped at his locker and began sifting through his books. He needed academic chemistry stuff. He had a test coming up on Thursday and he needed to be well prepared. He took a step back and shut his locker, before he could turn around rough hands grabbed him and spun him around, shoving him into the lockers.

Castiel's blue eyes widened in surprise, his mouth open in startled cry as he stared at the face mere inches from his own. He swallowed, this was all so confusing. "Dean?" He asked, hoping that every ounce of hurt and betrayal he was feeling was in his voice.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, his jaw stiff before he glanced down the hall.

Castiel followed his gaze to see Crowley, Balthazar, and the new kid named Alistair standing in a cluster at the end of the hall watching. Then, he realized that Dean was pushing him against the lockers, but the force wasn't hard enough to hurt him.

"Dean, what is going on?" He asked. His throat was tight, he didn't understand.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

_Earlier that day…_

Dean hurried through the halls, trying to make it to homeroom before he was marked absent or tardy. So far his day had been nothing but a shit sandwich. He had woken up late, had to take a cold shower, found a scratch on the side of his car, _and_ had been stuck behind the senior center shuttle bus on the way to school.

As rounded the corner he felt somebody grab his jacket from behind and pull him into the bathroom. He had expected it to be Cas. Sometimes when he was having a particularly stressful day he'd text Dean and ask him to meet in the bathroom so they could talk.

"Cas, man, what the hell?" He asked, yanking himself free before turning around. His green eyes took in Crowley, Balthazar, and his replacement in their merry band of assholes, Alistair. "What do you guys want?"

"No need for the hostility." Crowley said holding his hands up. He took a few steps toward Dean calmly. There was a harsh glint in his eyes that didn't have Dean fooled. Not even for a minute. "We just want to ask some questions, yeah?"

"Like what?" Dean demanded.

"Why is it that you're hanging out with that stuck-up brat instead of us? Y'know which one I'm talkin' 'bout…Castiel Novak?"

"Maybe it's because Cas isn't a dick."

"No, but he is gay."

Dean glared at him ferociously, "You don't know that and I don't know that either." It was true. Castiel had never mentioned his sexuality to Dean. Frankly, Dean didn't give a shit what the kid was into. Castiel was his friend, whether he was into guys or not.

"You did see the way he acted after he kissed you in that game at the party, right?" Crowley, a brow raised. "I certainly didn't see any straight guys acting like that." Crowley moved closer, just a few feet away from Dean. "Is he a faggot?"

"I don't know." Dean growled. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

A sadistic giggle escaped Crowley. "Are _you_ a faggot?"

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Dean shouted, clenching his fists at his sides. On the outside he looked like a holy terror, something that made other kids run in the opposite direction. On the inside, he was thinking the question over and over in his head. Trying to answer it in his mind, but couldn't.

His entire life, Dean Winchester had been a "ladies man". He had flirted his way into many skirts and blouses. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the memory of his kiss with Castiel. That recently, he'd been having dreams. Dreams that made him wake up hot and bothered. None of them had featured Victoria's Secret Angels, not a single one. Every damn dream that woke him up in the middle of the night with a painful hard-on had featured on person. A boy with blue eyes and dark hair.

"Well, you're always hanging out with him. I figure he likes your dick in that arse of his." Crowley said with a wink.

"I'm not a faggot." Dean growled.

"Prove it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Are we back in the second grade, Crowley? How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"You're a smart kid." Crowley said, heading for the door. "You figure it out. Just remember that we'll be watching."

Dean watched them vanish. He turned and punched a stall door in aggravation.

He spent the majority of the day wondering what he was going to do about Crowley and his goons. He had a feeling that he knew what they meant. They wanted him to beat the shit out of Cas. The other boy's warning had come across loud and clear. Either Dean hits Castiel, or one of them will. Dean knew none of them would be nice about it. At least Dean could put on a good show _pretending_ to hurt Castiel.

He walked down the hall after gym, when he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Dean turned and saw the three assholes standing at the end of the hall.

Crowley raised a brow at him, challenging Dean.

Dean turned his head and saw Cas at his locker. Cursing under his breath he went and grabbed the other boy, slamming him against the locker.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

_Now…_

"Dean?" Castiel asked again, paralyzed in fear. Dean was known to be a bully, well, he _had_ been, anyway.

"Shut up!" Dean said, his face contorted in rage as he pulled Castiel forward and pushed him back up against the lockers.

It didn't really hurt, but Castiel saw some stars when his head hit against the tin. He swallowed the lump in his throat, aware that a tear had come out of the corner of his eye. Why was Dean doing this to him now? What had he done wrong?

"Dean, I don't know wha' I did, but I'm sorry."

A quick flicker of sadness passed through Dean's features, but he pushed Castiel into the lockers further, so the latches were digging into his back painfully. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting across Castiel's face as he said, "Watch yourself." Then, he let the other boy go and turned around, storming down the hall without a second glance.

Castiel turned, putting his head down as he clutched his books to his chest. He didn't know what had spurred Dean on, but Castiel knew that he wasn't going to stay in the school. He decided to go to the town library. He worked their some days, he decided that he'd go to work early and surround himself with books.

Angrily, he wiped the tears from his face. At least books wouldn't betray him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**There's been a few people who have added this story to the favorite/follow list and I just wanted to say thank you! Also, a special thanks to: dancingonthehorizon, Larkafree,KFArtylover, and Nightshade! I think you guys will like this chapter a lot, I know I enjoyed writing it. Tell what your thoughts are later. Also, if anybody wants to RP via e-mail (because some asshat banned my entire floor from omegle) just PM me and I can send you my e-mail address. ;)**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

"You have two choices." Bobby said to Dean across the kitchen table over breakfast. "You go and fix things with Cas _then_ come to work or you go to work _then_ you fix things with Cas."

Dean looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Why?"

"Because Cas was the only half-decent friend you've had since Jess and Adam died and I don't want to see your friendship go to shit."

_Too late for that, Bobby_. Dean thought bitterly as he played with his cheerios. "I'll go to work first."

They ate breakfast in silence and then they went to the garage.

Dean was thankful for the work, for the ability to focus so intently on fixing cars so he didn't have to think about how much he'd fucked up his friendship with Cas. Because, when he was up to his elbows in oil and grease he couldn't think about the pain in Castiel's eyes. How the boy had silently let one tear roll down his cheek.

"What's wrong with my car?" Ellen Harvelle asked, her arms crossed as she watched Dean work. Ellen was a family friend, she was pretending to be angry and irritated just to set Dean on edge, but he knew better than that.

"Well," Dean said wiping his hands on a grease-flecked rag. "One of your fuel injectors is going bad. I'm not sure which one, and you were due for an oil change about fifteen-hundred miles ago."

Ellen smiled at him, reaching a hand out and ruffling his sandy hair. "You're a good kid, Dean."

"Thanks, Ellen."

She didn't really know the half of it.

"Can you have her fixed up before five? I have to open up the bar, you know."

"I'll try my best, ma'am." Dean said.

"Don't call me that!" She said, swatting at him playfully before she went to go do something else so Dean could fix her car.

Dean went to work. He did it mindlessly, without thinking. That was the way her preferred it. As he used a socket to loosen a bolt he couldn't help but wish that fixing everything was as simple as fixing a car. Sure, there were some complex problems out there, like a bent driveshaft but everything was fixable if you knew how to do it. He wished he could fix his relationship with Cas just as easily.

Instead of looking for him and apologizing like he should have, Dean had continued to play Crowley's little game. He'd pass Castiel in the halls and knock his books out of the deaf boy's hands, or give him a shove so he'd stumble out of the way. He hated himself for it.

Though, he could see the justice in his actions. If Dean wasn't the one that was picking on Cas it would have been one of the other three. Dean didn't want that, because they would have been more aggressive about it. At least, if Dean was the one pushing him he could control how hard he shoved him. To make sure that his friend didn't actually end up hurt.

Dean took his time replacing the bad fuel injector, then crawled under the car to pull the plug from the oil. Eventually, he got it done. He rose, wiping sweat from his eyes and leaving a trail of oil across his forehead from his thumb. "There you go, Ellen. She's all ready to go for ya'."

Ellen thanked him and left Dean alone with Bobby.

"What's next on our list, boss?" Dean asked, turning to his guardian.

"You're going over to Castiel's house right now and fixing things with him. I'm tired of seeing you mope around like a kicked puppy."

Dean made a face. "Let me go take a sho—"

"No, right now Dean. I ain't letting you put this off any longer." Bobby said, giving him a stern look.

Muttering under his breath Dean climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway, headed for Castiel's house. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tightly that they hurt. The closer he got to Cas's house the more anxious he became.

What would the others do when they found out Dean had made up with Cas?

"No." He said to himself as he neared Castiel's street. "Fuck them. Fuck what they think. I'm done with those assholes."

His confidence had started to build by the time he pulled into Castiel's paved driveway. He climbed the front steps and wrapped on the door, still looking confident and collected. All of his newfound confidence instantly deflated when a guy who wasn't Cas answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, his amber eyes taking in Dean's greasy form.

"Uh, is Cas here?"

"Castiel?" The guy asked.

Dean nodded.

"No. He's working at the library."

"Thank you." Dean said, turning to leave.

"Dean," The guy said, making Dean turn around. "I swear to god if I hear him crying in the middle of the night again, I'll beat your ass."

Dean swallowed, his green eyes wide as he nodded.

He drove to the library. It was the first time he'd ever been in the building. He climbed the steps, self-conscious about his current grimy state. He took a moment to sniff his armpits before wincing and dropping his arms to his sides. He'd come too far to back out now.

The cold air of the library rose goose-bumps on Dean's arms. He walked to the front desk, aware that his white t-shirt was stained with oil and he smelled like he'd just ran a marathon in a desert. "Hi," He said to the young girl working the desk. "Is Castiel here?"

"He's upstairs in the classics." She said, looking at him.

Dean thanked her and headed up the stairs. He didn't know what kind of books were considered classics, but he scanned the rows of bookshelves for Cas.

Castiel was standing with his back to Dean, his head bent as he skimmed through the pages of a book.

Dean walked over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Castiel turned his blue eyes widening when he saw Dean before they promptly narrowed again. "What do _you_ want?" He asked coldly. "Wanna knock dis book outta my hand? Don't worry, I got it covered." He said tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. "Happy? Or would you like to shuff me into something?"

"What?" Dean asked. "No Cas, just l—" He stopped himself before he could tell the deaf boy to listen. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You think sorry can fix this?"

"I was being an asshole."

"You _are_ an asshole!"

Dean stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. Fixing things with Castiel was proving to be more difficult than he'd anticipated.

"You can't jus' stab me in da back one day, den try to say sorry to fix it da next!" Castiel said, his face red. It was obvious he was upset. He wasn't speaking with his usual clearness.

"Cas," Dean groaned. "I know this is hard for you to understand, those other guys wanted to beat the hell out of you. I did it instead because I didn't want you to get hurt. I did it because I care about you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." He muttered, rolling his dark blue eyes.

"How would you do it?" Dean said, giving up and throwing his hands in the air in resignation. It was obvious that Cas wasn't going to let Dean fix this. That he wanted it to be fixed.

Castiel grabbed Dean by his greasy t-shirt and shoved him against the bookshelf, startling Dean. "I would stand up to them." He spat, putting the extra effort to annunciate clearly. "I wouldn't let somebody I care about take the fall."

Dean gaped at him.

"As far as showing somebody I care…" He trailed off, glancing away quickly before he gripped Dean's shirt tighter, holding him into the bookcase so his back hurt. Then, Castiel's lips were on Dean.

Dean was startled at first, he didn't know what to do with Cas's mouth pressed against his own, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. He parted his lips and let Castiel kiss him roughly, turning his head to the side to deepen it.

God, he'd been dreaming about this for weeks. Dreaming about Cas pushing him up against something and kissing him until he was dizzy. In those dreams, they lead to something else. They always did. The end most often turned out to be Dean jerking off in the shower, biting his lips to ensure that his cries didn't escape.

"_That_'s how you show somebody you care." Castiel whispered, his deep voice sending a tremor down Dean's spine.

"Then let me show you how much I care." Dean said quietly, his voice was deep and husky. He reached a hand up and cupped Castiel's face firmly. He kissed him again, this time it was softer, sweeter. Then, he dropped his hand and pulled back.

That kiss lead to more. And eventually, they were making out in the reference section. Both of them loosing track of time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's been awhile, I've had some writers block. But, don't worry I'm back! A special thanks to: RoxyGirl24, Larkafree, dancingonthehorizon, and KFArtylover for Chapter Seven reviews and a thanks to KahoriSaeko for reviewing Chapter Six! I didn't want their first Destiel kiss to be a meek little "can I kiss you?" type of thing, and I have this really big thing about how hot it is when Cas slams Dean against walls. Soo, it inspired me haha.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

Castiel laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd woken two-and-a-half hours before the usual time Gabriel came to wake him up and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Instead, he laid tangled in the rumpled sheets, thinking about Dean.

For the past few weeks he'd been so _angry_ at Dean for shoving him, smacking his books out of his hands, and breaking his heart. It upset him because Dean had been the only friend Castiel had after he'd lost his hearing. His other friends had moved on, leaving Castiel all alone. Most of them had graduated the year prior and were off to college. The two that had stuck around now pretended that they weren't good enough for him.

Balthazar had become a hypocritical bastard and a member of Crowley's group. Within the time Castiel had been out of school he'd apparently decided that he'd leave out the part where he didn't care where he stuck his dick and pretend become one of the biggest homophobic assholes in the school. He pretended like he and Castiel hadn't been friends. That they hadn't attended bible studies together or Honor Society meetings. That Balthazar hadn't flirted with him shamelessly for months before Castiel told him that he wasn't interested.

Anna just pretended that she didn't see him when he walked by. She'd toss her chestnut colored hair, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she talked to one of her cheerleader friends. She'd act like they didn't work at the library together, that they hadn't studied for AP tests together or filled out college applications together.

Just because Castiel had kissed Dean in the library a few times didn't mean that he had forgiven the oldest Winchester. Sure, the first kiss had been spontaneous and fueled by rage. But, Dean had been the one to kiss Castiel a second time and third…possibly the fourth and Castiel had the fleeting suspicion that it was just to keep the deaf boy silent. To keep Castiel from not talking about the way Dean had been treating him recently.

It stung.

His blue eyes pinched shut when the light was turned on. Castiel sat up and looked at Gabriel a little grumpily. "I'm playing sick today." He grumbled.

Gabriel shook his head, an amused smirk on his face. "No you're not. You made a promise to dad and you'll bet your ass I'm gonna make you keep it."

Castiel managed to sit up and attempted to summon the will to get around. After running both his hands through his hair he looked to Gabriel.

"I'll make coffee." The older brother said vanishing.

Castiel gathered his things and stood in the shower. He let the warm water cascade over his body while he rested his head against the wall. He remembered the sounds of taking a shower, although it was something he'd taken for granted many times and it was now starting to be forgotten. He remembered the squeak of the tap when he turned it on, but he wasn't sure if the water sounded more like a fountain or like rain.

That was the scary part of being deaf. Like the fact that he would eventually forget what his brother's voice sounded like. That he wouldn't remember how to play the piano because he wouldn't be able to recognize notes by their sounds. Or the fact that he wouldn't ever hear the sound of pages turning softly in a silently library.

He'd never know what Dean's voice sounded like.

_Dean_.

Despite the fact that Castiel knew better he let his thoughts drift to him. Thinking about Dean was easier than thinking about how he'd never hear again, and eventually he'd forget when everything sounded like. Because Dean made it so easy for Castiel to forget his problems.

Castiel let out a sigh and closed his blue eyes as he pictured Dean's hands on the small of his back, pressing Castiel's body tight against his while he placed kisses and love-bites on his neck.

A shiver ran through Castiel's body as he felt a warm feeling pool in his groin. He closed his eyes, picturing Dean's deep green ones looking down at him full of lust, then kissing his way down Castiel's body, lower and lower.

Castiel gently stroked himself to these images, making sure that he was quiet. Even if he was shouting at the top of his lungs, Gabriel wouldn't have been able to hear him in the third story of the Novak house. But it was still good to make sure he didn't give himself away.

The erotic images of his best friend (where they even that still?) kept playing through his mind until he finally came, shuddering as he did so.

When Castiel realized how much time he'd wasted he hastily scrubbed himself up and dressed in a sweatervest and dark jeans. He hoped his face wasn't too red as Gabriel handed him a steaming mug of coffee.

"You look like Hell warmed over." Dean said as Castiel slid into the passenger seat of Dean's Impala. "What's the deal?"

Castiel hadn't heard him, he had been busy fastening his seat belt, and he glanced up when Dean nudged him.

"What's wrong?"

Castiel shook his head, "Nothing, I just didn't sleep well." It wasn't a total lie. But whole truth was that he was thinking about his conflicted feelings with Dean. Sure, they'd made out in the library but this was school. This was where kids were cruel and heartless and did anything they could to fit in.

He didn't know where he stood with Dean and it bothered him. Hell, it even made him angry. Which is why when they pulled into the school parking lot, Castiel turned to Dean. "Are we going back to the 'you hate me because I'm gay' thing?" He must have sounded pretty bitter and resentful because Dean recoiled like he'd been hit in the face.

"I thought we—I thought that you and I…" He trailed off, searching for the right words. "What are you talking about, Cas?"

"You didn't tink dat just because we made out in the library I had jus' forgiven you, did you?" The deaf boy asked, turning his body so he could look at Dean better. "You _hurt _me, Dean. And don' feed me de 'it's because I care about you' bullshit." He cut Dean off before he could say anything. "'Cause if you really cared about me you would have not done it at all. You would have said something to them about what assholes dey were being!"

Dean gaped at him momentarily before responding, his flying about as he gestured when he talked. Which was something the Winchester boy tended to do when he was flustered. "Cas, I don't care what those guys think!"

"If you didn't care den you wouldn't have done it in da first place, Dean!" He exclaimed. "Dat's what I'm trying to say!"

"What do I need to do?" Dean demanded. "I really don't give two fucks what they think, or say, or do. Cas, I'm not going to let them fuck with us anymore."

No matter how much Castiel wanted to believe him, he couldn't. Because when you got down the nitty-gritty, it was pure animal instinct to blend in with your surroundings. That what animals did, they acted like other animals to keep themselves from being preyed upon. Even if that meant turning against your best friend and treating him like an asshole.

Castiel studied Dean's face for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm going to be late to class." He said, his face expressionless his voice flat. He got out of the car and shut the door and was already headed for the school before Dean even had the chance to respond.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't think I've abandoned you guys! I've just been working on a personal story that I'm trying to get it published and I've been really caught up in it because I'm writing the climax right now. But here is chapter nine! A special thanks to: dancingonthehorizon, KahoriSaeko, KFArtylover (your review was amazing! 3), and RoxyGirl24!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

Dean stared after him, his fingers stuck to the steering wheel. What had just happened? Castiel had totally just flipped his shit. He didn't even know how to process what he was feeling. He was confused at best. How did he react to something like that? He had apologized to Castiel and that was the only thing he could do to fix things. Wasn't it?

With a heavy sigh, Dean got out of the car, shut the door and pocketed his keys. He ran a hand through his hair as he crossed the parking lot, he needed a way to fix what he'd done. It had been a stupid mistake and Castiel had been right.

If Dean had really cared he wouldn't have done it in the first place. He would have told Crowley to shove it up his ass. God, he was such a fucking idiot.

As he walked down the hall, each step seeming to weigh him down, he came up with an idea. He met up with Crowley, Balthazar, and Alistair in the empty locker room.

"What's this about, Dean?" Crowley asked, glaring at him.

Dean swallowed, clenching his jaw and tilted his chin up slightly. His green eyes bore into Crowley as he said, "This shit involving Castiel stops. Now."

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked, moving close to Dean. He was shorter than Dean but he had an air of authority about him that made Dean uncomfortable.

"I didn't fucking stutter."

"You know what I think, Dean?"

"What's that?" He asked, putting as much venom in his voice as he possibly could. He wanted Crowley to know that he wasn't afraid of him.

"I think you're a faggot. That you have feelings for him. What do you think boys?" Crowley asked the other two.

Alistair gave a sick twisted little grin and an accompanying chuckle that made Dean's stomach tie itself in knots, despite the fact he didn't show it.

Balthazar's face was uncomfortable, but he remained silent.

"You don't know that." Dean said, although his voice gave a little tremor that made him think he was unsure. He was totally puzzled by his feelings for Castiel. The last thing he knew, he was straight. Then again, he had made out with Castiel for two hours in the library. He liked it. Right now, he was just puzzled as to his feelings towards the boy.

Castiel was his friend, well…he _had been_ Dean's friend until Dean had let himself get bullied into doing something he hadn't even agreed to in the first place. Nonetheless, Dean cared about him, wanted the other boy to be happy…wanted to kiss him more. Wanted to hear those little gasping sounds Castiel had made in the library when Dean's hips had ground against the deaf boy's own.

"You don't sound too sure, Dean." Crowley said, a smug smirk on his face that made Dean want to punch him in the face three times harder than he'd ever punched anybody in his entire life.

"Oh, I'm sure." Dean took a step towards Crowley. "I'm sure about a lot of things. For example, I'm sure I want to punch you in the face. I'm sure Castiel would enjoy doing the same. I'm also sure that Cas has been a better friend to me than you have ever been. I'm also pretty sure I'm done with your crap."

"Are you really going to hit me Dean? You're outnumbered."

"I wouldn't be outnumbered if you would leave your little followers out of this and fought me one-on-one."

"I suppose you're right. One man fighting three men isn't fair."

Dean's green eyes widened a fraction, was Crowley really going to fight Dean? Sure, the other guy had a dark and terrifying side to him, but there was no possible way he'd be able to fight Dean in a fight. Crowley could manipulate people to do what he wanted. Dean had the bulk and the skills to be the muscles.

Crowley smirked over his shoulder to Alistair, who looked like a pit-bull excited to get a steak for its dinner. "I'll leave you two to it, then." He turned and left, Balthazar shooting Dean a worried glance before following him out.

Dean's green eyes studied Alistair carefully, his jaw set. He'd been in plenty of fights before, but nobody he'd ever been up against looked as eager as Alistair did now. It was unsettling.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know." Alistair drawled, "It's been quite a long time since I've beaten somebody within an inch of their life. I've been getting a little twitchy."

Dean swallowed.

Alistair rushed him, but Dean easily stepped to the side.

"Wow that was almost too—" He had been going to say that it had been too easy, but Alistair's fist had collided with Dean's mouth. He stumbled backwards, spitting blood onto the locker room floor. He'd bitten his tongue and his lip was bleeding.

He was furious. "Alright, you son of a bitch." He held up his fists and took a swing, landing a blow on the side of Alistair's face.

Unfortunately, Alistair retaliated with two jabs to Dean's gut, doubling the green-eyed boy over. He finished by hitting Dean's head off the lockers, causing him to see stars, and letting him lie on the floor. He crouched down next to Dean's head and smirked, a bruise from Dean's punch already forming on his cheek. "I'll let you off easily this time. Next time, I might just kill you. There won't be a next time, will there Dean?"

Dean spit blood onto the floor again in reply and glared at Alistair left the locker room.

When his ears had quit ringing and the throbbing his head had dulled to a slight pulse, he managed to stagger to his feet and drag himself to the sinks. He wet a paper towel and started wiping the blood from his bruised faced.

Dean was angry and humiliated. He didn't lose fights. Ever. He was always the person to come out on top. He'd just had his ass handed to him by Alistair and it pissed him off. When he saw Balthazar's reflection in the mirror he gritted his teeth in anger. "What?" Dean asked bitterly, "Here to try and hit me? I wouldn't recommend it, Balthazar. You and I both know who will win that one."

"I'm not here for that." The blonde said. "I'm here to talk to you about Castiel."

Dean paused, meeting the blue-eyed gaze in the mirror. "What about him?"

"We used to be friends."

"What happened?"

Balthazar shrugged, "He got meningitis and was sick. He was gone from school for months at a time, and we just…drifted apart. But before that, we had bible studies together. We had been fairly close. I would flirt with him and he'd do that thing where he blushed and then I'd flirt some more. Eventually, he turned me down."

"Wait," Dean said frowning at him. "You're gay?!" He was angry. How dare Balthazar try to pretend to be homophobic and then mock Cas for being gay when he was actually gay himself.

"No, I just take what I can get. It doesn't matter to me if it's a man or a woman." Balthazar grinned at him.

"Where is this conversation going?"

Balthazar shrugged again. "I just wanted to tell you that I've noticed the way Cas looks at you. I've never seen him look at anybody like he looks at you. You're special to him."

"Maybe that's because I'm his friend after his other 'friend' ditched him when he lost his hearing!" Dean snapped.

Balthazar flinched, it was a low blow and Dean knew it. He just didn't care. "Even when I was his friend he never looked at me like that. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Well, he isn't exactly looking at me with adoration anymore." Dean muttered bitterly. "He kind of hates my guts if you hadn't noticed." And he had every right to, Dean realized.

"Oh, I've noticed." Balthazar said wryly. "He's not too particularly fond of me either, but I think I could put in a good word for you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, shutting off the water and looking at the blonde, instead of staring at him in the mirror.

"Right now I'm sure Cassie will listen to me better than he'll listen to you. I'll tell him what you did today, what you had tried to do. How you're trying to make things better between the two of you…how you have feelings for him."

"I don't have feelings for him." Dean lied.

Balthazar's grin broadened. "We all know you're lying, Dean. You should see your face every time he's mentioned. I had you figured out weeks ago. Probably before you even did."

Dean blinked at him, unable to speak.

"Like I said," Balthazar said, moving towards the door. "I'll put in a good word for you. That's what you want, isn't it? To make things better between the two of you?"

Dean found himself nodded dumbfounded. He watched as Balthazar slipped through door, leaving Dean alone with his battered and exhausted reflection, despite the fact that the day had just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Supernatural is on tonight! Can I say that I'm not emotionally prepared for this episode?! All of the still that have been released of it are scaring the bejeezus out of me! But, it's Cas based and that makes me very happy! :DD A special thanks to: KFArtyLover and KahoriSaeko! Also, for those of you who just recently started following, welcome to the family! **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadsalot**_

* * *

Castiel looked up as he saw a flutter of movement out of the corner of his eye. He frowned as Balthazar sat down next to him.

"Keep scowling like that, Cassie and you face is going to stay that way permanently." The blonde said, his usual grin on his face.

"What do you want, Balthazar? If you're here to ask me to write your Honors English essay, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." Castiel spoke, being careful to enunciate his words clearly. He kept his glare cold.

"Damn." Balthazar said. "I just popped in to talk." When Cas didn't say anything and just kept glaring at him, the blonde said, "Okay, look. I brought a peace offering." He rifled through his pockets and produced a candy bar. He set it between them on the table.

Castiel's blue eyes flickered to it, but he didn't pick it up. He didn't trust Balthazar, not completely. Not after he'd ignored him after he'd lost his hearing. Still, the candy bar was a Butterfinger, it was Castiel's favorite. Balthazar had remembered. He grinned just a little bit, merely a twitch of the mouth. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Like I said, I just want to talk."

Castiel raised a brow at him, his eyes flickering form Balthazar's lips back to his eyes while he patiently waited for the blonde to continue.

"So, you and Dean are getting pretty close."

Castiel rose, "I don't wanna talk 'bout him."

He had felt guilty the entire day. Dean had tried to apologize for what he'd done and Cas had essentially told him that sorry wasn't good enough. That they were probably going never be friends again. It was his fault.

"Whoa, Cassie! Sit down!"

"Are you going to beat me up for being gay too?" the minute he'd said he he had seen the hurt flash in Balthazar's blue eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Sit." He said, nodding his blonde head to the chair across from him.

Despite his original intent to leave, Castiel found himself sitting across from the other boy. "Dean and I had a…falling out. He'll be back in your little group before you know it."

"Actually," Balthazar said, his eyes twinkling as he spoke, "as it turns out, we've fallen out with him as well."

Castiel blinked stupidly. "What?"

"Last time I saw Deano he was licking his wounds in the locker room. Earlier this morning. I haven't seen him since."

He tensed, hoping it was just a figure of speech. That his pride was the only thing that was wounded as far as Dean was concerned. Still, knowing Crowley's little group it wasn't likely. Was Dean hurt? Bleeding? Did he have broken bones? Was he going to be okay?

The questions flooded his mind at once, but he pushed them away despite the fact that the words had riveted him to his chair. "I don't care." He finally managed to lie. He was sure that he was only trying to convince himself.

"You're so full of shit." Balthazar said, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not."

"Who are you trying to convince that you don't have feelings for Dean, Castiel? Because if it's me, you're doing a piss-poor job."

He knew the blonde before him was right. He couldn't even convince himself that he didn't like Dean. Because every time he thought of him, Castiel's heart throbbed painfully in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach magically made an appearance, his palms sweated. Not only that, but when Dean was with him it was easier for Castiel to forget that he was deaf.

Dean didn't give him the piteous looks that the others did. He treated Castiel like a normal person. He held conversations with him and when Castiel hadn't quite understood what Dean had said, Dean would repeat himself without looking sorry for him or annoyed.

"He feels the same way, Cas." Balthazar said.

"How do you know?"

Castiel watched as Balthazar rose from his seat and put his jacket on. "He told me so." The blonde said giving him a smirk before slipping out the door.

What? Castiel wanted to ask, but he couldn't make the words form on his lips. Maybe he'd misread Balthazar's lips. He had the English accent, it could happen. He stood there for a few minutes trying to come up with something other than "he feels the same way". The only thing he managed to recreate in his mind was, _he fills with some hay, He fills the same way,_ and _He feels the same say_. None of them seemed correct.

A glance at his watched showed that school was over. For some reason, Castiel knew what he needed to do.

* * *

He walked through the scrapyard, his feet crunching on the gravel as he did so. He couldn't _hear_ it but he could _feel_ the way the stones shifted under his feet. He wondered if he was being noisy, but frowned when he realized there was no way for him to be able to tell.

Tentatively, he climbed the steps to the house.

Dean's shiny black car was sitting in the driveway, so Castiel knew he was home. Which was a relief, walking all of the way to Dean's house to find out that the other boy wasn't there would have been embarrassing.

He knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

Seconds ticked by. Then a minute.

His heart was pounding in his chest, what if Dean was ignoring him?

Just as he raised a fist to knock again the door swung open and Castiel was face-to-face with Dean Winchester. His blue eyes studied Dean, one of his freckled cheeks was streaked with grease, the other had an ugly bruise on it, and he had a split lip.

"Dean," He said, ignoring his glare and studying the marred skin. "W-What happened to you?" Then Castiel remembered something that Balthazar said, something along the lines of Dean getting his ass kicked.

Dean looked royally pissed off. Pissed off enough to want to slam the door in Castiel's face.

"Wait!" Castiel said, before Dean could shut the door. "Baltazar told me what you did. Dat you tried to make thing better."

Dean's green eyes widened and his guard dropped. He mouthed, _that little shit! He actually did it_.

"Did what?" Castiel asked frowning.

Dean made a face that told Cas that the boy had mouthed something and had forgotten that Castiel was deaf and could read lips. "I tried to fix things this morning, Cas. I, uh, got my ass kicked. Balthazar said he was going to try and fix it for me. That he was going to talk to you."

"You got in a fight? Because of me?"

"No, Cas." Dean said reaching out a hand and pulling the deaf boy into the house. He shut the door behind him and turned to face him again. "I got into a fight because of what I did to you. I was trying to make things right."

Castiel reached a hand out and touched Dean's split lip with a thumb. "Does it hurt?"

"Cas, I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and I under—"

Castiel silenced Dean by pressing a finger to his lips. "I forgive you." He studied Dean's face for a moment before dropping his hand down to his side. "Does you lip hurt?"

Dean shook his head, "But if you kiss it you can make it better." He suggested with a cheeky grin.

Castiel smiled back at him before gently pressing his lips against Dean's.

Dean's hand went to the back of Castiel's neck, his calloused skin warming it as their faces remained stuck together. The other hand drifted down to the small of Castiel's back, pressing his body against his.

Castiel shivered as heat shot through his core. He must have made a sound, like a grunt or something similar to that effect because Dean smirked around the kiss and it intensified. The deaf boy's hands found their way up the hem of Dean's t-shirt, feeling the smooth skin at the small of his back.

Dean pressed Castiel up against the door, their kisses intensifying.

Gasping, Castiel's hands pressed Dean against him harder. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was probably obvious that he was aroused because Dean's hand rubbed the tent in his pants, causing pleasure to shoot through him.

Dean's lips were on his neck, gently sucking and biting—not hard enough to leave a mark. Just hard enough for Castiel's heart to stutter and his thought processes to short out.

Their hips ground together. As they did so Castiel watched Dean's face twist into a pleasured expression that made his pants that were too tight before, unbearably uncomfortable. God, it was beautiful.

The door opened from underneath him and hit Castiel in the back of the head, as he blinked the stars out of his eyes Dean pulled him away from the door, composing himself immediately.

Sam and Bobby stepped through the door.

"Oh!" Bobby was clearly surprised to see the youngest Novak child standing in their entry way, his face a color that even tomatoes could rival. "Um, hello Cas. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, Cas is just telling me the homework I missed today."

Castiel couldn't believe how effortlessly and how fluid Dean's lies were. He did it without a second thought, with no fear of being called out on it.

"Okay." Bobby said, leaving it at that.

Sam eyed the two of them curiously, but didn't say a word as he slipped up the stairs causing relief to wash through Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, I am NOT OKAY after Tuesday's episode of SPN, so I figured I'd write a little Destiel to make myself feel better. A special thanks to: RoxyGirl24, KFArtyLover, Larkafree, SexyScottishDoc (welcome!), and KahoriSaeko. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please excuse typos, it's hastily written.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Girlreadalot**_

* * *

Dean couldn't stare at his textbook any further. He was failing History and he and Cas had taken to studying in the Deaf boy's room where they wouldn't be interrupted. It was quiet in Castiel's attic bedroom in the third story of the Novak house. Too quiet. It was driving Dean insane. With Cas being deaf it was especially quiet. There was no music, no chatter, nothing except the occasional flip of a page or a scribble of pen in a notebook.

Cas had his back to Dean as he sat in his desk, his head bent over his mythology textbook.

Dean rose from Castiel's bed and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. When those blue eyes looked up at him Dean bent his head and kissed the soft skin of Cas's neck and jaw, smirking at the soft sigh it emitted from the blue-eyed boy's lips.

They'd been fooling around like this for a while. The time they spent away from anybody's watching eye they spent making out, hands roaming clumsily over one another's bodies, and shamelessly dry humping one another.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, the skin of his neck vibrating under Dean's lips. "You should be studying."

Dean detached himself from Castiel's neck and looked down at him. "I don't want to study anymore." He sounded childish, even to his own ears but Castiel was deaf and couldn't hear the tone in his voice. For once he was thankful that the boy couldn't hear how immature he was being.

"You have to pass History this marking period!"

"It's boring! Make it interesting and I might like it more."

"How much have you read?" Cas asked rising from his chair, which creaked and groaned horribly. He studied the book where Dean had it lying open on Castiel's bed and tuned to Dean. "Make it more interessing?"

Dean nodded. He watched the gears practically turning in Cas's head before the boy grinned at him devilishly. "What?" Dean asked, standing close to him. That smirk made Dean's pants tight.

"Lay down." Castiel instructed.

Dean gave him a puzzled look, but his cock twitched in his pants at the authority in Castiel's gruff voice. He did as Cas instructed, his green eyes never leaving him.

Cas picked up the book and skimmed it for a moment before asking, "Who was Franz Ferdinand?"

Dean gave him an "I don't know" expression but when Cas frowned at him he thought about it. "He had something to do with World War I, didn't he?"

Castiel nodded taking a step towards the bed. "What did he do?"

"He was…shot?" Dean's green eyes widened as Castiel straddled his hips on the bed. "You're making it harder for me to learn." He replied, bringing his hands up and rubbing them down Cas's sides.

He batted his hands away. "No I'm not!" He blue eyes scanned the textbook again. "What is geopolitics?"

"Um, geometric politics?" Dean guessed. "Hell, I don't know Cas. You're distracting me."

Castiel gave him an eye-roll before swinging off of Dean and kneeling beside him on the bed.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Answer the question correctly. What is geopolitics?"

Dean sighed, "How geography effects politics?" It was a shot in the dark and he knew it, but that was what it sounded like to him. He hoped he was right, there was nothing hotter to him then Cas on top of him. He grinned again as Cas climbed into his lap once again.

"When did the US declare war during World War One?"

"April 1st, 1917." Dean's breath hitched in his throat as Cas rocked their hips together before leaning down and kissing his lips. It was lustful, greedy, and hungry. A moan escaped his lips as his bottom lip became ensnared between the deaf boy's teeth.

Cas sat up and flipped through the book and asked him another question, which Dean had to answer between their hungered kisses and mingling tongues. Abruptly the deaf boy sat up, like he'd been electrocuted.

"Cas?" Dean asked, forgetting about his lust for a minute. "Cas?" He asked a little more forcefully, gently grabbing Castiel's chin and making him look at Dean. "What's wrong?"

"I-I forgot." He whispered.

"Forgot what?"

"Tat I'm _deaf_!" He exclaimed. "Dat I couldn't hear your answer!"

Dean was a little taken aback by the outburst, but his heart squeezed painfully. He looked at Cas, the unshed tears in his blue eyes, the embarrassed and self-loathing look on his face. "Hey, it's okay." Dean said, his thumb stroking his cheek.

"It's not!"

"Isn't there something you can do for that? Hearing aids or something?"

Castiel chewed his lip and slowly shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He didn't look at Dean for a minute but after he composed himself, he leaned forward and started kissing Dean again. The history book fell to the floor and was forgotten.

Dean's heart raced as Cas nibbled on his earlobe, he arched his back, hips grinding his erection against Cas's perfect ass. He looked down as the deaf boy's hands slid up Dean's shirt, running along his smooth skin and sending waves of heat down to his already painfully hard member.

His fingers ran though the other boy's dark hair as his perfect lips started kissing, nipping, and sucking down his tanned stomach, turning Dean into a writhing mess beneath him.

Castiel undid Dean's belt and his jeans with a few purposeful tugs and started palming his member through his black boxers.

"Cas," Dean moaned. His green eyes widened when his boxers were yanked down. He looked down to Cas, who was staring at Dean's member and swallowing like he was trying to get the courage up to do something.

He tapped the deaf boy's shoulder. "You don't have to do this." He reminded him when those stunning blue eyes were on his face. He watched, something twisting in his stomach as he watched Castiel grapple with whatever his thoughts and feelings were.

Something dark passed through Castiel's blue eyes, but Dean didn't have time to ask him about it because his talented mouth was on Dean's member, sucking and enveloping it in warms.

It felt great, Dean had gotten blow jobs before, but he'd never received one from a member of the marching band, or somebody who had once been a part of the music program and Castiel had once been a very talented trumpet player.

"Cas," Dean grunted, his fingers finding purchase in the other boy's hair once again. It was hard for him to keep his hips still as Castiel's mouth worked him. He didn't want to choke him for god's sake!

Dean wished he could turn his thoughts off. He wanted to enjoy this mind-boggling blow job and not have to think about anything else, but his thoughts were stuck on the look Cas had given him before he'd started to suck him off.

That look made Dean feel like Cas was just using him to get his mind off the fact that he was deaf. To keep him from thinking about that he couldn't hear. Why had he avoided the question about getting something to fix his hearing? What was—

"Shit, Cas!" Dean moaned, his grip tightening in the boy's hair.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He lifted up the boy's chin so he'd look at him. "I'm close." He murmured.

Castiel's lust-hooded blue eyes stared at him as he pulled down his own pants and boxers. He pressed their bodies together, their erections rubbing together as they rutted against one another fervently.

Hot damn! Dean had never done something so different before. The feeling of the other boy's smooth member against his own was amazing.

He threw his head back onto the pillows as he came, his fingers digging to Castiel's back.

A few sticky thrusts later, Castiel let out a guttural moan before he came all over Dean. Then, he collapsed onto the bed next to Dean breathing heavily.

Panting, Dean reached a hand out and turned Castiel's face towards his own. He kissed him gently, letting the deaf boy how much he really cared for him and how much he appreciated what he'd just done.

"I'm going to clean up." Castiel murmured before slipping into his bathroom.

Dean kept thinking about the way Cas wanted to avoid talking about his deafness like the plague. Could it be cured? He'd heard just recently they had implants for deaf people that helped them hear. Were they an option?

When Castiel came out of the bathroom he looked composed, with the exception of his sex hair, of course.

Dean went in to clean himself up and when he came out, Cas was passed out on the bed as he snored lightly.

Dean bit his lip and went to talk to Gabriel.

* * *

"Will Cas always be deaf?" He asked Gabe as he sat in Gabe's computer chair while the boy played video games from his beanbag chair in front of a television that would consume two thirds of the walls around Bobby's living room.

"Are you asking me if he can be cured?" Gabe asked not looking from the massive screen.

"I suppose so, yeah."

"He has the option to get cochlear implants, there's about an eighty percent chance that they'll cure his deafness."

"Why doesn't he get them?"

"They weren't recommended for him right after he went deaf." Gabriel explained. "The thing about Cassie is that he has issues dealing with change. When he first got sick with meningitis, he started freaking out and going crazy. The doctors weren't sure if it was the fever causing him to hallucinate or not, but when he woke up and found out that he was deaf he really flipped his lid." Gabriel paused the game to look at Dean, his eyes looking like sunshine passing through a glass of whiskey. "It has taken him this long to adjust to being deaf, it's been a year now."

"It's only been a few months!" Dean objected.

"No, he stayed home for about nine months trying to cope with it before he went back to school."

"Are you saying he'll have trouble adjusting to hearing again?"

"No, I'm saying that if he gets his hopes up and it doesn't end up working he's going to be broken forever. He's already so different from what he was. Sometimes I forget, but then he looks at me and you can just see it in his eyes that he's been through some shit."

Dean knew what Gabriel was talking about, he saw that look in Cas sometimes. After Dean laughs Castiel's dark blue eyes look haunted and sad. They look hurt.

"He's scared and he has every right to be."


End file.
